


No Big Deal

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Billionaire Dean Winchester, Law Student Sam Winchester, M/M, Not brothers Dean and Sam Winchester, Pre-Law Student Sam Winchester, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: It was a simple deal.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	No Big Deal

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

Dean Winchester, billionaire extraordinaire had approached him with a proposition, that he would have been a fool to turn down. He would pay for Sam Campbell's _Stanford_ law education and when Sam graduated, he would marry Dean. 

It sounded like no big deal, but it was.

Years ago, back when the first settlers arrived in the New World, the Winchesters had been at war with the Campbells. Generations down the line, it became muddied as to what had started the (sometimes bloody) feud; but both sides knew one thing: they hated the other.

However, while the Winchesters prospered, the Campbells were barely just surviving. And Dean Winchester, one of the world’s youngest billionaires, wanted to take the Campbells’ most precious item: Samuel William Campbell, or as Dean loves to call him, _'Sammy'_.

It was going to be a huge slap in their faces; especially for Sam's grandfather whom he was named after, and Sam if wanted to become a lawyer, and not worry about funds, that was the only option.

Sam kept quiet about this deal, knowing it would kill his mother, deciding that he and Dean would weave a story of how they met, fell in love and decided to get married. He just prayed that the next four years would crawl by slowly.

That was all he asked.


End file.
